The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for connecting a semiconductor chip to a carrier system, whereby initially the semiconductor chip is detached but still situated in a wafer union and is attached to a self-adhesive foil. The semiconductor chip is then detached therefrom and placed onto a prescribed connecting location on the carrier system and is connected thereto.
In the prior art a die bonder or chip bonder is used for the automatic mounting of semiconductor chips or monolithic micromodules, respectively, on an assembly carrier. This bonder operates according to the "pick up" principle, i.e. the semiconductor chip that is already detached or isolated but still situated in the wafer union and that is applied on self-adhesive foil is lifted from below with a "pick up" needle. The lifted chip is then raised in the direction of the Z-axis, i.e. vertically, with a vacuum suction tweezers and is brought to the position of the assembly carrier, for example a leadframe, with linear and/or rotatory motion. The chip is then put in place on the assembly carrier or, respectively, on the carrier system with a further, downward motion in the Z-direction. The connection occurs by alloying, soldering or gluing.
However, depending on the application more or less long distances from the chip position to the mounting position are required as a result of this principle. The shortest time cycle currently known amounts to 0.4 s through 0.6 s per chip. In addition, a suction tweezers is required for removing and for transferring a respective chip. Damage to the semiconductor crystal and impurities due to particles as well as wear of the bonder head are caused by this principle. Overall, this prior art chip transfer system is too expensive, particularly in view of time, costs and material wear.